


星辰之下

by uglykirikuu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: BENEATH THE STARS, But Kramer died anyway, FOR THE OLD TIMES, I'm just kidding, It's JUST A STORY, Just before getting married, M/M, Nahh, What if Kramer died
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglykirikuu/pseuds/uglykirikuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>克拉默和诺伊尔的永远。</p>
            </blockquote>





	星辰之下

**Author's Note:**

> 未完结，15/05/23更新

克拉默在他面前总在笑，有时候调皮地眨眨眼，高兴了和他拥抱，不开心的时候委屈地远远躲着瞄他。热恋中的人基本都是这样。克拉默也是。克拉默是属于诺伊尔的大男孩。  
诺伊尔在克拉默面前也是这样，柔软的时候像只泰迪熊，强硬起来比任何动物都要凶猛；高兴的时候诺伊尔也很擅长于哄他开心逗他玩，生气的时候诺伊尔会让他有些害怕。人基本都是这样。诺伊尔也是；诺伊尔是属于克拉默的大熊。  
大男孩和他的熊永远属于彼此。

 

 

 

 

第一年他们相识。

克拉默的眼神会追着他跑，诺伊尔会看回去返还一个微笑。当年互相喜欢得明明灭灭，暧昧和尴尬的玩笑闹出了不少。  
克拉默在他们恋爱的时候曾经把自己早年的日记翻出来给他看，“自从认识你之后，我日记本的性质就变了，对于一个男生来说这太羞耻了。三言两句的都是情话，除了说你我日记本里就没太多特别的内容了。”克拉默捂着脸坐在他旁边，手底下笑得像个刚做了春梦的少年，可爱得不得了。  
“那你觉得你写得最棒的是哪句？”诺伊尔笑着凑过去亲亲克拉默发热的耳廓。  
“星辰大海为你而生……有你相伴，一切如同天国降临。”  
诺伊尔低低赞叹了一声，满足地扒拉开克拉默的手和他接吻。  
第二年他们交友。  
克拉默和赫韦德斯他们走得都很近，但最熟悉的一定是诺伊尔。他们两个总是被朋友们起哄，但没有人敢真正迈出那一步，于是一切停留，只有时间悄悄溜走。  
在表白前后的时间段里，克拉默总是躲着诺伊尔，诺伊尔也在躲着克拉默。他们是如此默契，以至于表白的时间都差不多。朋友们说他们都要向谁表白了，却不知对象会是谁。克拉默听说诺伊尔要向心上人表白的时候伤心得去酒吧买醉，结果遇上了已经醉得一塌糊涂的诺伊尔。  
“你为什么在这里？”诺伊尔脸上带着笑，手上却把玻璃杯往酒吧台上砸，把所有人都吓了一跳，“你不是今天要去表白的吗，成功了没，我想看看你女朋友是谁？”  
“我……”克拉默不明白发生了什么，“曼努你别这样，我带你回你家吧？你是遇到什么事情才会这样出来买醉我的天啊……你又不是我。”他走过去想要把诺伊尔从座位上拉起来，却被诺伊尔的体重给拉了下去。  
“你是我的日月明星…。”诺伊尔抱着他，温热的呼吸全部喷在他脖子上。  
就算后来他知道“日月明星”是他正在喝的那款酒的名字，他也没有生气。相反的，他学着当年诺伊尔的动作抱了上去，脸埋在诺伊尔脖颈里嗤嗤地笑。  
第三年他们恋爱。  
诺伊尔给他的面包上涂巧克力酱，在游戏之夜和他一起大杯大杯喝啤酒，听他呱啦呱啦说个不停对他摆脸色，在他晕乎乎迷路的时候带他看指示牌。  
克拉默为诺伊尔煮好每天早上的咖啡，在游戏之夜劝阻诺伊尔摔游戏机，看见他摆脸色的时候就对他使出狗狗眼，故意迷路让他给自己带路。  
他们两个很聊得来，同居之后也经常一起看电影看比赛。他们一个是拜仁球迷，一个追着门兴和勒沃库森，有时比赛过后会有冷战但总是能在第二天打破这种沉默。克拉默还曾经为诺伊尔在电台点歌，第二天诺伊尔也为他点了首，电台主播问“你们是兄弟吗”，诺伊尔笑笑没有回答。  
一切就像克拉默一直以来所想的那样，就像诺伊尔在最开始想到的那样。他们两个像是命中注定的。

 

只是，第七年他们永远分开。

 

 

 

 

“曼努你快来，克里斯出事了！”胡梅尔斯给他打电话过去，那时他在看克拉默少年时代的日记。匆匆忙忙他来到了医院，路上堵车，他就跑步过去，到达时只被医生告知“很抱歉，克拉默先生已经在十分钟前离开人世了……”。  
诺伊尔很多时候都觉得那只是自己做的一个梦，他应该是没有经历过这样的事的。他只是在看克里斯的日记，克里斯去了商场购物，回来出了车祸并且抢救无效死亡；他似乎并没有去过医院，似乎并没有在克拉默的尸体前吻着手上的戒指祈祷，似乎并没有拒绝过赫韦德斯的安慰。  
他的戒指内圈刻着“日月明星”，然而现在他的日月明星已经永远离开他了。当他回到家，桌子上摊开着的日记本上明晃晃写着一行字：“有你相伴，一切如同天国降临。”  
突然之间，关于克里斯托弗·克拉默的一切都是那么让人难以接受。  
诺伊尔暂时切断了他和亲人朋友的所有联系，向工作单位请了长假决定出去旅游玩。于是他得收拾这所他和克拉默共同买下共同生活的房子，每个地方都有着点滴回忆。诺伊尔想了想又决定不去看。  
房子里挂着好多门兴和勒沃库森的围巾、装饰和旗子，他把它们都撤了下来，折好放进箱子里。  
书架上除了书，还有他们共同热爱的歌手的专辑，克拉默的几本日记本。他站在书架前出神了一个下午，最后决定把最后那本没有写完的日记本拿下来，放进箱子里。  
他还顺带看了下最后一页：  
“希望曼努今天在我离开家的时候不要又偷看我日记，如果曼努你看了，那么看到这里就求求你快收手吧！我把它放在这里是因为我信任你，虽然也意味着我们之间没有不能分享的东西，但，今天不行。  
“我有个小计划，我打算给曼努一个惊喜。  
“最近家里巧克力酱不多了，明天我正好可以借口出门。曼努之前和我抱怨过几次总是他在送定情信物，现在的戒指和手链那些，所以我打算给他也送点什么。想了很久还是觉得戒指好。  
“想和诺伊尔结婚。  
“我们已经在一起四年了！还有半年就要到第五年了，放在当初我是想也不敢想这件事的，但现在它成真了。  
“这真的很不容易。很多时候我都会怀疑自己到底配不配得上曼努，一直都有努力，想要在事业上超越他，结果现在时间长久我也不是很在乎这个了。刚开始交往时我觉得自己应该是死了上天堂了或者做梦什么的，根本不敢相信，到现在一路走过来，当然已经知道这一切是真实的了，也更加让我认识到对曼努的爱是如何充斥着我的生活。  
“感谢上帝让我遇到他。我爱你，曼努埃尔·诺伊尔。”  
诺伊尔看完以后又开始发呆了。  
到了晚上诺伊尔又恢复了意识，他想起来克拉默有把吉他，于是诺伊尔把那把吉他装好放在了旅行箱旁边。

他又拿了很多瓶啤酒。装上些换洗衣物。

他出门旅行了。

 

 

 

离开克拉默的第一周。  
诺伊尔坐在行李箱上抱着那吉他。很快有孩子走过来询问他，能否弹唱一首歌？  
他看着那个孩子害羞的笑容，金发碧眼，柔软的脸庞有些像克拉默。他摇摇头说，他不会弹吉他，这把吉他不是他的。  
孩子又问，那这是谁的吉他，可以让他过来弹一首歌吗？  
诺伊尔又摇摇头，说，他不在这里。  
孩子无趣地走开了，诺伊尔很想挽留他。陪我聊聊天好不好，你会弹吉他吗，为什么你想听人弹吉他？多待在一会儿可不可以？但他最终选择了保持沉默。  
他站起来，拖拉着旅行箱逆着人流(逆着时间——)向前走。

 

离开克拉默的一个月。  
他出席了克拉默的葬礼。垂着眼一滴眼泪也不曾落下，戴着克拉默第一次也是最后一次为他买的戒指，在他的爱人下葬前为他们读出那本日记新的最后一页。  
“我的爱人今日将要回到土地，将要与我分别。曾经我与他约定共赏对方白头，与他畅想布置一场盛大的婚礼、领养一个活泼天真的孩童、游玩遍世间美景，如今一切却全部化为了不可能。  
“这并非不可接受的。我与他拥有那么多美好的回忆，他的死亡是无痛苦而短暂的，遗憾于他未能亲手为我戴上我手上这枚戒指，但他的灵魂仍会是快乐的。  
“在他自己亲手写下的最后一篇日记里，他说想要和我结婚。因此，今日将会多一道程序，希望各位不会觉得繁琐。”  
诺伊尔停下来，抬起头看着到场的全部朋友亲人，他微笑起来。  
“今天，我要和克里斯托弗·克拉默结婚了。我发誓我将一直爱他，无论生老病死如何将我们分离，无论贫穷富贵如何将我们影响，我在今日将我的全身心交付于他，也将拥有他的全身心，感谢命运之神让我们相遇，我爱你，克里斯托弗·克拉默。”  
全场响起了掌声。  
诺伊尔眨眨眼睛，抬起自己的手，虔诚地亲吻着自己手上那枚戒指。  
“谢谢你们所有人，曾经那样照顾过克里斯，照顾和关怀过我们两个人。”  
他似乎看到那个带着害羞而柔软的笑容的孩子在不远处做些游戏。或许他会去学吉他吧。

 

离开克拉默的一年。  
一切都恢复了正常。工作单位里有些人喜欢他很久他是知道的。最初碍于刚刚死去的克拉默没有打扰他，当看到他似乎很快走出了失去爱人的痛苦时，他们有些蠢蠢欲动的势头。  
诺伊尔觉得这很可笑。尤其当穆勒带着关怀的表情告诉他这些时，他就说：“我从来就没走出来。”  
只是生活在推着他走。  
每天回家的时候他还会想“克里斯回家了吗，现在睡着了还是饿得在打滚呢”，每天起床时都得从回忆的梦境里挣扎起来，再听着一年前克拉默为他录制的闹钟铃声(难听到爆的When You Say Nothing At All)安静出神。  
克拉默在他生活中留下的东西已经不多了，所以剩下的他更不愿意销毁。他时常吻着那枚戒指试想克拉默此时此刻应该在干什么。如果克拉默的灵魂存在的话，大概在看着他吧。他会这么想着，抿着嘴唇站起身来离开。  
身后沉睡着他此生的挚爱。

 

TBC.2015/05/23


End file.
